Sad Little Halloween
by claupadfoot
Summary: When Halloween couldn't get worse...it got better. A little bit of angst and fluff. Pre-SwanQueen?


**Well hello there, Here I am with a new thing I couldn't get out of my head. I know it's not Halloween yet but who cares? I hope you guys like this. I would love to know what you think about it and if you want me to make a continuation of this little thing.**

 **I love reviews, so feed me with them? please.**

 **Thanks to Anna, she helped me with this :)**

* * *

The cold breeze of mid-October hit in my face, making some strands of my hair to move like crazy. It was cold, but I didn't feel like getting up from the bench and going home. I actually didn't feel like participating in life today.

I can't say I'm totally unhappy because I have many things I didn't have before. I have my son back, my parents and even so I have some people I can call friends. But today everything was falling apart and I usually know how to put walls in between so I can pretend I'm okay, but not today.

The town was extremely noisy because of Halloween. I used to love Halloween, because in foster care we used to do trick or treat, one of the little festivities we actually had, and it was exciting because we were going to get candy, who's not excited about that?!

I wasn't a very social kid, so I went to do this trick or treat thing with the other kids and some tutors. At the beginning was frustrating as hell, I didn't have a proper outfit for Halloween so I was mad about it but it didn't really matter no one had one, but I was a kid and even though I knew I was different in the aspect of not having a normal childhood I wished for Halloween to be the best event ever and truth be told, it was.

I got to pick so much candy that my belly hurt. I ate them all, just for me as Martha my tutor said.

It was one of those only good memories I had. But this Halloween sucked amazingly, I was here all by myself sitting at this dusty bench in front of a stupid amount of water, the cold night and the prospects of having a good Halloween all gone.

Henry was too big already to spend time with me on Halloween, he was with some friends doing the trick or treat thing, my parents were with my little brother doing the same I suppose. I know it makes me seem like a stubborn child as Regina says but the truth it's that I remember too well that Halloween. I remember the rush of anxiety and adrenaline and the bickering between me and some kids over candy. I remember it like it was yesterday because it was my only Halloween as a child. I couldn't afford to spend the rest of Halloween's jumping on my feet of excitement because I was rushing out foster system, trying to survive the streets, getting in fights for food, stealing, getting pregnant and in jail. So my _childhood_ disappeared in a blink of an eye and with it the opportunity of feeling free of myself and my messy stupid life. I sighed for the tenth time.

It was growing late and chilly and I just wanted to disappear. I wish sometimes sadness wasn't this important, this punch in my face, oh but it is. Is a constant in my life. Of course no one notices; I'm really good at hiding my feelings almost as good as knowing when someone is lying.

I heard the clicking of heels. I sighed again, just what I needed.

"Miss Swan, what are you doing here?" And here she comes, speaking to me with that awful tone.

"Nothing" I said. I couldn't see the smirk in her face but I know it was there. I know her too well.

"Nothing?" She said in a mocking tone. "You are very bad at lying, Sheriff." I huffed and stood up.

"I'm not in the mood for bickering, Regina or talk or whatever you want. Have a nice night." She looked at me puzzled. I passed right next to her and she stopped pulling my arm making me turn around and looking straight to her face.

"Wait," She said in a whisper. She got that stupid gorgeous frown in her face. "I was just mocking you, Emma." I sighed. There she was again, calling me by my name, soothing me with the low tone. "What's wrong?" I shrugged. "If you don't want to tell me it is okay. I'll just leave." She straitened her suit. I shake my head.

"No," I said. "Don't go. Just…" I sighed. "I don't feel like talking." She nodded and we sat in silence for awhile, looking through the water. She glanced at me a couple of times, though I'm sure she doesn't know I noticed. It didn't felt wrong or right. Regina and I became some sort of friends or you could say so, since Neverland. We still had our fights and bickering but we rushed pass that and usually talk about nothing in particular and sometimes I think everything too. I can't deny that Regina Mills has become someone important in my life. Even I dare to say I am someone important in her life. But in days like this when I wasn't my very self I hated to be in company.

"Did you see Henry?" I attempted to make a conversation. She looked right at me.

"I thought you didn't want to talk…" I heard the hesitation. I take a deep breath.

"I can talk about Henry, he doesn't bother me." I said looking away.

"And what does bother you, Emma?" She sounded shy. I looked through deep brown eyes and I felt a spark in my chest I couldn't describe. I couldn't see pity or shame; I saw real interest, worry.

"I don't know…" I shrugged. "I hate Halloween." I said in a whisper that if it weren't because she was actually paying attention to me, she wouldn't have listened.

"No, you don't." I frowned. "There you go with the lying thing again, in no less than half an hour!" I gaped. What the hell.

"I don't know what you're talking abou…" she cut me off.

"I know you, Emma. You're not so good at lying." I looked furious at her.

"No! You don't know me, Regina. You don't." I hissed. She looked angry even hurt.

"What the hell is going with you, Emma?!" I huffed and started to walk away. It wasn't her fault. It was me; I was shattered, broken; Ugh stupid! She didn't need this from me, she didn't deserve it. "Emma! Please stop!" She never begged. I know she never did because she was Regina Mills, the former Evil Queen. I stopped and turned around to see her there watching me with worry in her face. "Let me help you." She said. And I swear I could have just broken there in front of her but I didn't. I held back the tears in my eyes; I straitened and took a deep breath.

"Why? Why do you want to help me?" I said defensively. "Why are you even here, Regina?" She took a step forward and I saw tears prickling at her eyes.

"Because I know how it feels…" She whispered. I stared back at her dumbfounded.

"What?" I squeaked.

"I know how you feel. And I do know you! I…I know you." I was speechless. "I know how hard is to accommodate yourself at this kind of life when you don't really understand why you should do it. I know how it feels to miss certain things, like freedom. And I know you feel this way because I…I think, we've...Ugh." I laughed for the first time in awhile. She glared at me but the tension already slipped away. "It's not really funny, dear."

"It is" I said calmly.

"We are friends, aren't we?" She stated more than asked. I nodded. "And I know that doesn't mean I know you, but I do, Emma. You and I we aren't so different." I gulped and bit my lip. Regina Mills was speaking her heart out with me. Regina Mills was being empathic. "I don't know exactly why you feel so bad tonight. But I do understand how you feel sometimes. I know you think I don't notice or anyone for that matter but I do. I do, Emma. Because I care." I smiled at her confession. I smiled because I care too. I care deeply for Regina Mills.

"I just wanted a nice Halloween." I whispered. She snorted then. Like Regina fucking Mills snorted and laughed out loud in front of me. And I swear in that moment I felt infinite. I felt like I wanted her to laugh that way forever, because she looked breathtaking. "Seriously though. I…it sucks okay? It really sucks tonight because Henry is going out doing trick or treat with his friends, my parents are too busy with Neal and I'm too older for this shit. Older and alone! Gah, I'm such an idiot." Regina closed the gap between us, she was dangerously close.

"You are not alone, Emma." I gulped aloud. "I'm here and I don't know a single thing about trick or treat but I'm here." I looked at her eyes and they were sparkling with something I didn't recognize.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Very eloquent as always." She said. Her hand caressed my cheek and I flinched a little because this couldn't be happening. Regina Mills couldn't be touching me like this. "If you want me, I'll stay. And we'll make the better of this atrocious festivity." I couldn't think straight. I couldn't feel anything else than me leaning over to kiss her plump lips. And so far I didn't knew why it never occurred to me to kiss her before. Because Goddammit! Kissing Regina Mills felt like having my belly full of candy.


End file.
